Juste trop tard pour une réconciliation
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Suite de "Juste trop tard". En rangeant l'appartement de Kaoru, Teru trouve une vieille lettre : "A mon bébé".


**Ceci est la suite de Juste trop tard. Allez d'abord lire cette histoire !**

* * *

**Within Temptation – Somewhere  
**

Durant cette chaude journée, beaucoup de personnes avaient décidé de se rafraîchir à la piscine, ou bien de profiter du soleil en s'accordant une petite balade au cœur de la ville. D'autres, malheureusement pour eux, devaient encore travailler jusqu'au soir avant de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Dans un immeuble, deux jeunes gens triaient des affaires qu'ils entreposaient dans des cartons ; le lieu devait être vidé avant la fin de la semaine.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Kaoru Takashi était morte. La vie avait évidemment repris son cours, et il fallait bien accepter sa mort. La société dans laquelle elle avait travaillé n'était dorénavant plus et ne serait jamais plus, étant donné que ses dirigeants ne reverraient pas la lumière du jour de si tôt. Le couple pouvait enfin se reposer et profiter de leur temps ensemble.

Après maints papiers à signer, Teru était parvenue à obtenir la clé de son appartement qui serait vidé si personne ne le débarrassait, afin de laisser de la place à de nouveaux propriétaires. C'était Kurosaki qui avait entrepris de chercher son domicile, afin que Teru pût obtenir plus d'informations sur sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue et dont elle aurait bien entendu souhaité savoir plus de choses.

Depuis le matin même, ils triaient toutes ses affaires, à la recherche de ce qu'avait été sa vie. Tasuku avait remarqué la présence d'un ordinateur et avait cherché des indices à l'intérieur, comme de la musique, des photographies... Des preuves qu'elle avait vécu. À part quelques morceaux, elle n'avait rien de bien personnel dans cet ordinateur qu'elle utilisait probablement comme outil de travail, à en juger les sites visités.

Pendant ce temps, Teru triait son armoire et remarqua la quantité de vêtements de même que de chaussures. Elle examinait chaque objet, comme si cela pouvait lui donner des indices sur sa vie. Elle nota qu'elle portait uniquement des habits élégants ainsi que des chaussures à talons, avec lesquels Teru ne parvenait pas à marcher. Elle hésita à en conserver certains, puis craqua.

Elle mit le reste de ses affaires dans des sacs qu'ils donneraient à des associations ; autant que cela servît à quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout garder. Elle cherchait essentiellement des traces de son passé, de manière à mieux connaître sa vie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui raconter. Malgré tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, elle restait sa mère et elle ne pourrait rien y changer.

Une fois l'armoire vidée, Teru s'attaqua à la bibliothèque. Il y avait un certain nombre de livres dans diverses langues : japonais, chinois, anglais et russe. Vraisemblablement, elle maîtrisait ces quatre langues. Par curiosité, elle saisit le seul livre de littérature russe en japonais, _Enfance_ de Gorki, pour y jeter un œil. À peine eut-elle sorti ce livre qu'une enveloppe et une photographie coincées entre les pages tombèrent au sol.

Intriguée, l'adolescente s'accroupit et les ramassa avant de les examiner : la photo représentait une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années qu'elle reconnut comme étant sa mère en compagnie de ses parents. Durant tout ce temps, Teru n'avait même pas songé un seul instant qu'elle pourrait avoir de la famille encore vivante, quelque part.

Elle fixa l'image, immobile. Ses grands-parents étaient-ils encore en vie ? Accepteraient-ils de la voir ? Était-ils au courant de sa mort ? Riko lui avait dit qu'elle s'était enfuie de chez elle à l'âge de seize ans. Les avait-elle contactés, depuis ? Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Où habitaient-ils ? Avaient-ils cherché leur fille ? L'avaient-ils finalement trouvée ?

Tout un tas de questions affluèrent dans son esprit. Elle était venue pour chercher des réponses, et c'étaient des questions qu'elle trouvait. Quelle ironie. Elle resta longtemps assise sur le sol à fixer cette image, lorsqu'elle se rappela de l'enveloppe. Sans doute y avait-il une autre image ? Des informations pour les retrouver ? Sur la face de l'enveloppe blanche, une phrase écrite la fit frissonner.

_À mon bébé._

Le papier qu'elle devinait était jauni témoignait de l'ancienneté de la lettre. L'avait-elle écrite juste après sa naissance ? Pourquoi ne la lui avait-elle jamais envoyée ? Connaissait-elle au moins son prénom ? Rien qu'à cette phrase, elle donnait l'impression de se considérer encore comme sa mère. Cela devait sûrement dater de l'époque où elle n'avait pas encore oublié l'existence de sa fille...

Teru ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, comme si elle avait peur de la réduire en miettes si elle était trop brusque. Ses mains tremblaient presque, or elle se maîtrisa du mieux qu'elle pût. Elle déplia la feuille tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la date : ce message avait été écrit un an après sa naissance.

* * *

_Cher bébé, puisque je ne sais pas comment t'appeler,_

_Cela fait maintenant un an que je t'ai laissée chez ton père, avec la résolution de ne plus jamais penser à toi. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, c'était pour moi la fin du monde : j'avais dix-sept ans, je peinais à m'en sortir. Avoir un enfant était la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver. À cause de mon âge et de mon manque d'argent, je ne pouvais pas avorter, alors je ne pouvais que te garder._

_J'avais pensé à te faire adopter au début, puis j'ai eu une autre idée : te donner à ton père, qui avait lui aussi une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Il m'avait laissé sa carte de visite – ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien -, et je me souvenais vaguement d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Je me suis dit qu'il avait probablement une famille et qu'il pourrait prendre soin de toi._

_Je ne te cache pas que je ne te voulais pas. Pour tout te dire, je suis partie de chez moi à l'âge de seize ans, car il y avait une personne de trop dans la maison. Il fallait que quelqu'un s'en aille et je me suis dévouée. Mes parents ne m'aiment pas, ils n'ont même pas cherché à me retrouver. Ils n'ont même pas reporté ma disparition à la police. J'avais cessé d'exister depuis longtemps pour eux, et je crois que mon départ les a soulagés._

_Si tu me le demandes, sache que je ne connais pas l'amour maternel. J'avais peur de te rendre malheureuse. N'ayant jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, j'avais peur d'échouer et qu'au final tu t'enfuies comme moi. En allant chez ton père, tu aurais des parents aimants ainsi que des frères et sœurs, je n'en doutais pas._

_J'ai tout fait pour ne pas m'attacher à toi : à ta naissance, j'ai refusé de te porter. J'avais peur de ne plus vouloir te lâcher si je venais à te prendre dans mes bras, c'était un risque que je ne pouvais pas courir, tu comprends. J'étais déterminée à te donner à ton père qui ne connaissait même pas mon nom. C'était l'idéal, je serais arrivée chez lui puis je me serais enfuie tel un fantôme. Il ne m'aurait jamais retrouvée et je n'aurais jamais plus croisé ta route._

_Une semaine à peine après ta naissance, je t'ai laissée chez ton père. Il avait l'air surpris de me revoir, j'imagine qu'aucune femme n'avait tenté de le retrouver auparavant. Je t'ai laissée devant lui puis je me suis enfuie. S'il voulait me rattraper, il a réagi trop tard, car j'avais déjà disparu._

_Depuis, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle, je ne sais pas comment tu vas, si ta famille est gentille. En tout cas, tu vivras mieux avec eux qu'avec moi, sois-en sûre. J'ai pris la décision de t'effacer de ma vie et je dois m'y tenir. _

_Je crois que j'écris parce que je suis frustrée de ne rien savoir. Tu n'auras jamais cette lettre, mais je l'écris pour ma satisfaction personnelle. Une fois terminée, je la brûlerai, je pense. Tu ne la liras jamais. Tu ne connaîtras jamais les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai abandonnée._

_Si tu apprends un jour la vérité, je ne te demanderai pas de me pardonner. Tu auras raison de me haïr, les gens comme moi ne devraient même pas avoir d'enfants, notre sang ne devrait pas être perpétué. Alors j'espère que tu ne finiras pas comme moi et que tu vivras heureuse.. Nos chemins ne se croiseront jamais. Je t'oublierai, et c'est mieux ainsi._

_Adieu,_

_Ta mère, Kaoru Takashi_

* * *

Teru fixa la lettre de longues minutes, incapable de réagir. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle pleurait. Son écriture était fine et agréable. Elle avait dit qu'elle détruirait cette lettre, alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle entre ses mains, seize ans plus tard ? N'était-elle pas parvenue à détruire la preuve qu'elle avait donné la vie ? Ce qui était écrit là, était-ce ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui dire le jour de leur rencontre ? Elle ne l'avait même pas écoutée...

L'image du coup de feu ce soir-là dans l'appartement de Kurosaki repassa devant ses yeux. Ses mains se crispèrent, froissant le vieux papier qu'elle tenait. Elle ne devrait pas s'accrocher autant à cette partie de sa vie, à cette femme qui l'avait abandonnée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher... Cette lettre lui fournissait toutes les explications nécessaires. Sa mère l'aurait-elle gardé si elle s'était trouvée une situation plus confortable ?

Teru essuya ses larmes qu'elle remarqua enfin, puis replia le papier jauni qu'elle remit dans l'enveloppe. Elle entendait bien la conserver. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la photo qui avait aussi été cachée dans le livre : ses parents, ses grands-parents étaient-ils encore en vie ? Elle avait envie de le savoir. Il lui restait sans doute de la famille quelque part.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, elle se leva puis se dirigea vers le salon où Kurosaki se trouvait, occupé à trier les DVDs et à déplacer la télévision. Il la regarda, l'incitant du regard à lui annoncer ce qu'elle désirait demander. Teru s'approcha de lui puis lui tendit la photo qu'elle avait trouvée, sans cacher l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. Elle la lui ferait lire plus tard, car elle ne lui cachait rien.

« Est-ce que tu peux chercher les deux personnes avec elle, s'il te plaît ? »

Tasuku saisit l'image puis se mit à l'étudier. Lui aussi avait compris que la petite fille était Kaoru Takashi. Il était prêt à remuer terre et ciel si c'était pour faire plaisir à Teru. Cette dernière souhaitait retrouver les derniers membres de sa famille qu'il lui restait, il en était bien conscient. Et elle avait raison, rien n'était plus important que la famille, il parlait de son expérience personnelle...

Après lui avoir dit qu'il acceptait, ils continuèrent les cartons jusqu'au soir. Ils déposèrent ce qu'ils avaient déjà emballé à divers endroits : associations, décharge... Tant qu'ils pouvaient rendre service à des personnes défavorisés, ils étaient sûrs que Kaoru ne leur en voudrait pas. Exténués, ils s'endormirent aussitôt et Teru ne revit pas la scène de la mort de sa mère pour la première fois depuis un mois, comme si son esprit s'était apaisé.

Il leur fallut encore deux jours pour vider entièrement l'appartement de Kaoru Takashi puis de rendre la clé au concierge. Teru avait fait lire la lettre au jeune homme blond, ce qui lui avait permis à lui aussi de comprendre. Il mit Riko sur le coup pour rechercher les parents de la mère de Teru, afin de les trouver encore plus vite. Que ne ferait-il pas pour sa protégée ?

Riko avait pris l'habitude de ne plus avoir Teru à dormir le soir. Elle se doutait bien que Tasuku n'avait absolument rien tenté, étant donné qu'il tenait encore à la vie, néanmoins elle se doutait bien que quelque chose finirait forcément par arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Celle-ci était tout de même soulagée d'avoir obtenu le pardon de Teru ; cette semaine sans se parler avait été très difficile pour elle, quand bien même elle avait cru être préparée à une telle réaction. Il était évident qu'elle se fût sentie trahie par tous.

Tandis que le couple potentiel vidait l'appartement de la défunte, Riko s'était occupée de rechercher ces fameux grands-parents. Elle avait vaguement songé à les retrouver avant, puisqu'ils faisaient après tout partie de la famille restante de Teru, or elle ne pouvait pas les lui présenter tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas la vérité. Elle ne doutait pas du fait que ces vieilles gens n'étaient même pas au courant de l'existence de leur petite-fille, ni même de la mort de leur fille.

Teru risquerait de s'en charger, ce qui leur provoquerait un énorme choc, bien entendu, s'ils étaient véritablement des parents. Accepteraient-ils Teru dans leur vie ? Elle l'espérait, l'adolescente ne méritait pas d'être rejetée à nouveau par un membre de sa famille, alors qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'il lui en restait. S'ils ne comptaient pas la considérer comme leur petite-fille, alors elle préférait qu'elle ne les rencontrât pas.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une matinée pour récupérer une adresse : celle de Sakura Okiwa, nom d'épouse Takashi, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, vivant dans une petite ville au sud du pays à trois heures de train. Une autre adresse, plus vieille de sept ans et plus valable, était celle d'Aki Takashi, au nord du Japon. Ils avaient apparemment divorcé et continué leur vie de leur côté.

Dans la mesure où la seconde adresse d'Aki n'était plus valable, elle en déduisit qu'il était mort. Le cycle de la vie n'échappait à personne, après tout. Elle nota celle de Sakura et préféra ne pas évoquer le sujet du vieil homme à Teru, après tout elle pouvait se tromper. Il valait mieux qu'elle le découvrît par elle-même, c'était sa nouvelle famille à présent.

L'idée que Teru s'installât chez sa grand-mère lui traversa l'esprit avec un pincement au cœur. Les quitterait-elle dans le but de mieux connaître ses seuls parents restants ? Toutefois, cela signifierait vivre loin de Tasuku, ce qu'elle ne supporterait absolument pas. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire, elle vérifiait toujours qu'il se trouvait non loin d'elle, comme si elle avait peur qu'il partît à nouveau.

Riko préférait ne pas émettre trop de théories, puisque tout dépendait de Teru au final. Elle seule déciderait de son destin, mais, en tout cas, elle savait qu'elle ne les quitterait pas. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait assurer sans prendre de risque. Elle décolla le post-it du bloc puis le colla sur son bureau : elle le donnerait à Teru le soir même.

* * *

Tout s'était déroulé si vite ces derniers jours. À peine eurent-ils fini de trier les affaires de Kaoru qu'ils se mirent à la recherche de Sakura Takashi, dont Riko leur avait donné l'adresse. Ils avaient pris un train deux jours plus tard en cherchant un endroit où dormir, ainsi qu'une voiture à louer, que Kurosaki conduirait, bien évidemment.

Teru ne pouvait suffisamment remercier ses deux aînés, en particulier le blond. Sans eux, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'arriver jusque là, et d'affronter ce passé qu'elle n'avait même pas connu. Elle était sur le point de rencontrer les derniers parents qu'il lui restait. Elle en frémissait d'avance, se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête ce qu'elle dirait en la voyant.

Tasuku, qui conduisait tranquillement dans cette ville encore inconnue, restant concentré sur la route. Teru l'observa du coin de l'œil, et se rendit compte que, depuis tout ce temps, il ne faisait que prendre soin d'elle, et qu'au final elle ne savait rien sur lui. Avait-il de la famille quelque part ? À en juger ses cheveux blonds ainsi que ses yeux bleus, il paraissait évident que du sang européen coulait dans ses veines. Elle avait envie de savoir.

« Dis, Kurosaki, où habite ta famille ? »

Le gardien de l'école coula un regard vers elle avant de reposer ses yeux sur la route à laquelle il devait rester attentif s'il ne voulait pas avoir un nouvel accident où elle risquerait de perdre autre chose que ses couleurs. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille à personne, à l'exception de Sô, qui était malheureusement décédé. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait l'intention de le cacher, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de le crier sous les toits.

« Mon père est un anglais qui est reparti dans son pays quand j'avais deux ans, en me laissant seul avec ma mère malade et ma sœur de cinq ans. Ma mère n'avait jamais eu une bonne santé et elle est morte quelques années plus tard. Ma tante nous a élevés, mais ma sœur ne l'a jamais supportée. Lorsqu'elle a eu dix-huit ans, elle est partie pour retrouver notre père et je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Ça fait maintenant dix ans. »

Teru resta silencieuse de longs moments, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait un passé familial aussi sombre. Sans doute était-ce trop douloureux d'en parler. Elle prit son bras dans les siens, sans dire le moindre mot. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était contente : elle venait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Kurosaki, lui qui n'avait jamais dit le moindre mot sur son passé. Il cachait toujours ce à quoi il pensait.

« Tu as déjà essayé de la chercher ?

- Si elle avait retrouvé notre père, elle m'aurait contacté. Elle m'a dit de ne pas la chercher tant qu'elle ne donnait pas de signe de vie, alors j'obéis. »

C'était cruel de demander une telle chose. Kurosaki s'inquiétait forcément, après dix ans sans la moindre nouvelle. Il pouvait s'imaginer le pire : elle aurait pu être renversée par une voiture ou bien sauvagement assassinée qu'il n'en saurait rien. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, s'il s'obstinait à obéir à sa demande. N'avait-il réellement jamais cherché ?

Teru décida de ne pas parler de ce sujet plus longtemps, cela faisait probablement des années qu'il n'en avait pas discuté avec quelqu'un, elle pouvait comprendre que ce moment fût plutôt difficile pour lui. Elle respectait son silence et regarda distraitement la route. Elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir se plaindre. Elle se promit intérieurement de l'aider à chercher sa sœur, elle lui devait bien cela.

L'adolescente fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Kurosaki se gara. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'adresse que Riko lui avait donnée, elle se rendit compte que la maison de sa grand-mère potentielle se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite, le stress monta. Que dire, que faire ? Elle resta quelques minutes immobile à réfléchir après qu'il avait coupé le moteur. Ils avaient décidé qu'il resterait dans la voiture, afin de mettre cette dame en confiance.

Tasuku ne la força en rien et la laissa réfléchir sans intervenir. Il ne put que la regarder sortir puis se diriger vers la maison dans cette rue calme et paisible. C'était vraiment un quartier tranquille, si Teru venait à y vivre, elle ne risquerait absolument rien... Il serait démoli si elle décidait de vivre avec sa grand-mère, néanmoins il respecterait son choix.

Teru porta une main tremblante à la sonnette qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte puis patienta quelques instants, immobile, en respirant profondément. Que penserait cette dame si elle voyait devant elle une adolescente complètement tremblante ? Elle la prendrait pour une droguée en manque. Le bruit d'une serrure qu'on déverrouille fit monter sa tension. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'années assez petite apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda d'un œil curieux.

« Bonjour, êtes-vous madame Takashi ? J'aimerais vous demander, avez-vous une fille dénommée Kaoru ?

- Je n'ai pas de fille. »

Lorsque Teru avait parlé de Kaoru, la lueur de terreur dans les yeux de la vieille dame ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle avait répondu un peu trop vite à son goût, et d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'admettre l'existence de sa fille ? Kaoru avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle disait que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas ? Cela lui paraissait tout de même étrange, même si elle en avait elle-même fait l'expérience avec Haruse et Kaoru elle-même. Abandonnée par les deux, elle n'avait pu compter que sur Sôichirô.

Sa grand-mère potentielle voulut refermer la porte, cependant Teru l'en empêcha en la bloquant avec son pied. Elle n'en avait pas fini et ne comptait absolument pas repartir les mains vides. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le seul parent qu'il lui restait lui filer entre les doigts. À part son grand-frère, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de famille et elle comptait bien y remédier.

« S'il vous plaît, c'est très important, j'ai besoin de vous parler. C'est au sujet de votre fille.

- Allez-vous-en, comment osez-vous parler d'elle après toutes ces années ? »

Teru ne l'écouta pas, et sortit l'image qu'elle avait récupérée dans l'appartement qu'elle montra à Sakura. Cette dernière, en la voyant, perdit toute volonté de résistance. Elle fixait la photographie, les yeux écarquillés qui s'humidifièrent rapidement. D'une main tremblante, elle l'attrapa puis la regarda de plus près. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, c'était bien la seule photo de famille où ils avaient l'air heureux tous les trois. Elle ne l'avait donc pas perdue, Kaoru l'avait emportée avec elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrée en possession de cette photographie ?

- Je l'ai trouvée dans l'appartement de Kaoru. C'était ma mère. »

Elle y était peut-être allée un peu trop vite dans les révélations. Sa grand-mère l'examina longuement de haut en bas, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle avait presque cru que sa fille Kaoru était rentrée à la maison et qu'aucune année ne s'était écoulée. Cependant, en regardant de plus près, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa fille qui avait disparu.

Kaoru avait eu une fille. Cette dernière semblait avoir environ seize ans, ce qui signifiait que Kaoru l'avait eue bien jeune, peu de temps après sa fugue. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle depuis cette nuit dix-neuf ans plus tôt. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était grand-mère jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait une petite-fille ravissante qui se tenait juste devant elle.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre son, Sakura l'invita à entrer dans sa modeste maison qu'elle avait achetée peu de temps après son divorce. Teru regarda la maison autour d'elle, en retenant les moindres détails, quand bien même elle était incapable d'en connaître les couleurs. Elle passerait ce détail sous silence lors de sa conversation avec sa grand-mère. Le plus dur à présent restait de lui annoncer la mort de sa fille.

Sakura l'installa sur le canapé tandis qu'elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, sans cesser de l'examiner du regard, cherchant les moindres similitudes avec sa fille Kaoru. Elle en trouvait partout, ne serait-ce que dans la façon de marcher. Il lui paraissait voir dans ses yeux la même étincelle qu'elle possédait lorsqu'elle était petite, avant qu'elle se refermât sur elle-même. Où se trouvait Kaoru à présent ? Elle s'empressa de lui poser la question, impatiente d'en connaître la réponse.

Teru se tendit. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment, et à présent il lui fallait l'affronter. Cette brave femme devait savoir, au final. Elle était vraisemblablement restée sans nouvelle depuis sa fugue, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout sa situation. Sa grand-mère paraissait s'attendre à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui apprendre.

« Votre fille... Est morte il y a un mois. »

Sakura porta une main à sa bouche en murmurant quelques paroles d'horreur. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas tenté de la chercher durant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissée filer, en estimant que c'était pour son bien ? Elle aurait dû revenir au domicile familial après avoir découvert sa grossesse, ne serait-ce que pour leur annoncer.

Elle se posa alors des questions sur Teru : Kaoru s'était-elle mariée ? Avait-elle été une meilleure mère qu'elle-même l'avait été ? Lorsque l'adolescente parlait de sa mère, elle semblait si distante, comme si elle parlait d'un lointain parent... Se pourrait-il que les choses se fussent mal passées entre elle ? Ou bien que Kaoru l'eût faite adopter ? Tant de questions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler.

Teru ne savait si elle devait continuer de parler. Elle ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Elle avait vraiment redouté ce moment, elle se sentait à présent coupable. Toutefois, la réaction de la vieille femme prouvait que Kaoru avait tort : ses parents, ou du moins sa mère, l'aimaient. La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux en était la preuve. Était-elle parmi elles à ce moment précis pour s'en rendre compte ? Teru était certaine, qu'au fond, ses parents lui avaient manqué durant tout ce temps...

La brune eut l'impression que sa grand-mère voulait parler mais n'y arrivait pas, ce qu'elle put concevoir : quel parent aurait pu s'exprimer normalement après avoir reçu une telle nouvelle ? Sakura saisit son mouchoir en tissu puis s'essuya doucement en-dessous des yeux, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas que sa petite-fille la vît en train de pleurer.

« Je n'ai jamais su que c'était ma mère, on me l'a annoncé une semaine avant sa mort. Juste après ma naissance, elle m'a laissée chez mon père et on n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'elle. Lorsque j'ai su, je l'ai détestée, pour moi elle n'avait rien d'une mère. »

Teru parlait à cœur ouvert, quand bien même ses paroles paraissaient assez dures. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et qui refusait de partir. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle sentait qu'elle allait aussi se mettre à pleurer. Sakura l'observait et nota la faiblesse de sa voix. Elle fut tout de même attristée de savoir que Kaoru ne s'était pas occupée de sa fille. Si elle avait eu besoin d'aide, elle aurait dû l'appeler... Elle l'aurait soutenue sans rechigner, bien sûr que non.

« Je ne l'ai vue que deux fois : la veille de sa mort, elle est venue à ma rencontre, et j'ai refusé de lui parler. Et, le lendemain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, elle est morte. Elle a été entraînée dans quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait de mal à personne et c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie. »

La scène du coup de feu repassa à nouveau sous ses yeux et son regard s'assombrit. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier aussi aisément, même si elle n'en avait pas rêvé depuis la découverte de la lettre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer à certains moments. Elle ne lui raconterait pas son implication dans ces actes criminels, elle ne méritait pas d'avoir l'image de sa fille gâchée de cette façon.

Sakura ne comprenait pas vraiment comment elle était morte, cependant elle remarqua que la jeune fille devant elle avait longuement pesé ses mots. Lui cachait-on quelque chose ? Si c'était le cas, alors elle finirait forcément par le savoir. Il était inutile de la forcer, elle parlerait d'elle-même au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, et le lui demanda. D'abord surprise du nom de famille différent, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de prendre celui de Kaoru.

Teru se posait vraisemblablement des questions sur la fugue de Kaoru. Sakura ne voulait rien lui cacher, elle méritait de connaître un tant soit peu sa mère, ne serait-ce que par des récits. Si elle lui expliquait son enfance, ainsi que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents, cela éclaircirait sûrement son jugement.

« Le père de Kaoru et moi avons divorcé quelques temps après sa disparition. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants, et Kaoru était arrivée de manière inattendue. Ce n'était pas qu'il la détestait, mais il a fini par perdre son travail et l'a portée comme responsable. J'étais bien faible, à l'époque, et j'étais soumise à mon mari.

« Lorsqu'elle a disparu, j'ai pensé à appeler la police, mais mon ex-mari, Aki, m'en a empêché, en disant qu'elle reviendrait d'elle-même. Les mois sont passés, nous sommes restés sans nouvelles. Je me suis alors dit que même si Kaoru revenait, la situation ne ferait qu'empirer, alors j'ai divorcé. La procédure a duré environ un an, et son père a déménagé juste après à l'autre bout du pays. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui, mais un parent m'a dit qu'il est mort il y a sept ans.

« J'étais sur le point de demander l'aide de la police, lorsque je me suis rendue compte que deux années étaient déjà écoulées. Il était bien trop tard pour lui demander de rentrer, et elle m'en aurait voulu d'être arrivée aussi tard. Elle est très obstinée, et ma rencontre n'aurait rien arrangé, au contraire.

« Alors je suis restée chez moi, en me disant que, si Kaoru avait besoin d'aide, elle viendrait me voir. J'en étais persuadée. La preuve que non, puisque tu es juste sous mes yeux. Si elle t'a laissée à ton père, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle a dû t'avoir peu de temps après sa fugue, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle était venue lors de sa grossesse, je l'aurais accueillie à bras ouverts... »

Sakura ne put retenir ses sanglots après son récit. Toutes ces années sans nouvelle, sans en parler lui avaient donné l'impression que sa fille n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, elle avait conservé absolument toutes ses affaires qui lui permettaient de se rappeler, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle avait une fille... Une fille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. À qui elle n'avait même pas dit au revoir.

Teru resta silencieuse, le regard sombre. Elle comprenait mieux, à présent, ce que Kaoru racontait dans sa lettre. Si elle avait entretenu une véritable discussion avec sa mère, elle aurait pu savoir que la porte était restée ouverte à tout moment. Cela n'avait-il tout de même pas été difficile de ne pas leur parler, durant presque vingt ans ? N'avait-elle pas eu envie de leur rendre visite ? Elle s'était séparée de son ascendance et de sa descendance. Elle avait vraiment été quelqu'un de seul.

Sakura, après de longues minutes, lui demanda de parler d'elle-même. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas grandi aux côtés de Kaoru et eût mené une vie ailleurs, elle tenait à savoir ce par quoi sa petite-fille était passée. Elle n'aurait jamais espéré être grand-mère, Teru était comme un cadeau tombé du ciel. Elle se sentait revivre, comme si elle avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Sans rien lui cacher, Teru lui parla de son enfance avec son frère, ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur ses parents. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Sôichirô de la sorte depuis longtemps, et des étincelles étaient visibles dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Si seulement il n'était pas mort... Elle parla ensuite de Daisy, son héros, à quel point il avait toujours été présent à ses côtés, puis de Riko, comment elles auraient pu faire partie de la famille si la vie en avait voulu ainsi.

Teru parlait avec enjouement, parfois avec tristesse, de ce qui avait rythmé sa vie depuis dix-sept ans. Elle passa néanmoins la dernière année sous silence, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait eu un accident ou bien que sa mémoire lui avait fait défaut. Lorsqu'elle avait terminé, sa grand-mère connaissait presque tout de sa vie.

Une fois son récit achevé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé pendant plus d'une heure. Mince ! Et Kurosaki ? Il était sûrement en train de l'attendre dans sa voiture depuis tout ce temps. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente ? Il l'accompagnait jusqu'ici et elle profitait de sa gentillesse. Elle s'en voulait vraiment. Il ne lui reprocherait rien, néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

Elle expliqua sa situation à sa grand-mère qu'elle appelait madame, qui comprit parfaitement sa nervosité. Sakura la regardait avec douceur. Malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait pour la mort de sa fille, elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontré Teru. Si elle n'était pas venue, elle n'aurait jamais été au courant de rien. Sa présence la ramenait à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle lui annonça que le fameux Kurosaki l'attendait dehors depuis le début, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé s'il pouvait lui aussi entrer, elle aurait accepté.

Teru vivait dans la ville où Kaoru s'était enfuie, à trois heures en Shinkansen. Ce n'était pas bien loin, elles pourraient se revoir... Si elle l'y autorisait, elle aimerait aussi visiter cette ville dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds et découvrir sa vie quotidienne. Toutefois, elle préférait quand même lui faire une proposition à ce propos, de manière à avoir l'esprit clair.

« Teru... Voudrais-tu vivre ici, avec moi ?

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, mais, je suis désolée, je refuse. J'ai toute ma vie là-bas, je ne pourrai jamais me séparer de tous ceux qui me sont chers. »

Sakura hocha la tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement... Et elles ne se connaissaient même pas suffisamment, elles venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Qui habiterait avec une inconnue ? Surtout que Teru menait déjà sa propre vie dans sa ville natale. Cela ne les empêcherait quand même pas de se voir. Elle voyait cette perspective comme un nouveau départ, sa vie avait pris un nouveau sens : elle avait échoué en tant que mère, or elle réussirait en tant que grand-mère, elle se le promit.

L'ancienne mère Takashi raccompagna l'adolescente jusqu'à la porte puis la regarda se diriger vers une voiture où un homme blond – très mauvais signe -, avec des lunettes de soleil et une cigarette – très très mauvais signe – se trouvait et paraissait l'attendre en écoutant de la musique. Était-ce donc ce fameux Kurosaki ? Il avait plutôt l'air d'un voyou et de mauvaise influence. Pourtant, Teru n'avait pas semblé être ce genre de fille.

Si l'expérience lui avait appris une chose, c'était de ne pas se fier aux apparences : elle regarda de plus près le visage de ce jeune homme qui semblait en plus bien plus âgé que sa petite-fille – il avait vraisemblablement une bonne vingtaine d'années. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, elle crut voir une expression de douceur sur son visage. Il n'avait assurément pas l'air si méchant finalement.

Puis, en concentrant son regard sur Teru, elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait véritablement, qu'elle avait l'air heureux, tout simplement. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, ce jeune homme avait toujours été présent à ses côtés et faisait tout pour la protéger. À les regarder, on aurait dit une princesse accompagnée de son chevalier servant.

Sakura regarda Teru s'installer à la place du mort, puis eut l'impression que ce Kurosaki la regardait. Il esquissa un petit sourire à son attention puis démarra la voiture avant de disparaître dans le coin de la rue, la laissant seule dans cette avenue déserte. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites cet après-midi, et elle ne regrettait rien.

De retour dans sa maison, Sakura monta à l'étage, dans la pièce où elle avait tenté de reconstituer la chambre de Kaoru à l'identique. Elle s'assit sur le lit puis regarda autour d'elle : cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas entrée, ce qui lui donnait un pincement au cœur. Kaoru devrait être fière, elle avait une fille exceptionnelle... Sakura entendait bien l'accueillir chez elle à toutes les vacances et lui donner cette chambre.

Elle posa ses yeux sur une photographie de sa fille lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans, qui était posée sur une étagère. À quoi avait-elle ressemblé avant sa mort ? Kaoru avait toujours été très mignonne, comme si l'âge ne l'atteindrait jamais. Elle se promit de se rendre dans cette ville où la vie continuait à présent, afin d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'avait vécu sa fille depuis sa fugue. Néanmoins, pour le moment, elle avait juste l'impression de l'avoir à ses côtés, et cela lui suffisait.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Kaoru. »

* * *

**J'avais mentionné cette lettre dans Juste trop tard. A l'époque où j'ai écrit cette suite (juillet 2011), je connaissais déjà le passé de Kurosaki, mais j'avais envie de le changer.**


End file.
